


Yeah, it’s a stupid thought, but still, what if?

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Best Friends, Christmas, Cute, Hospitals, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprises, Sweet, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 16:When Sehun has to spend Christmas at the hospital, Chanyeol does it best to still make it pleasant for him.





	Yeah, it’s a stupid thought, but still, what if?

It has taken Chanyeol nothing more than a charming smile and a box of his self-made Christmas cookies to convince the nurse at the front desk to let him into Sehun's room outside of visiting hours.

It was probably also helpful that he had been there every day over the past week therefore she and everybody else already knew who he was. 

"He's really lucky to have a friend like you", she commented while chewing on a cinnamon cookie.

Yeah,…a good friend. That´s what he seemed to be from the outside. In reality there was much more to his and Sehun's relationship.

He thought back to when they first met while dragging two big bags with Christmas decorations, food and his laptop behind him.

It had been almost ten years ago, they had both went to the same academy to become police officers and had it hit right off, continuing their career together and eventually becoming detectives and partners.  
They were inseparable, unstoppable, having solved more cases than every other team in their precinct, probably the whole city. They've been together trough everything, in their jobs and in their private lives. They were partners yes, but they were also best friends.

Sometimes it hit Chanyeol full force just how important Sehun was to him, how much he loved him. Especially in moments were he was extremely close to losing him.

Like last week, when they had been involved in a shoot out and Sehun had been shot in his chest, the bullet just so grazing his lungs. Chanyeol had stayed with him in the hospital all through the surgery and the hours it took him to fully wake up from the narcosis. He would've stayed even longer if their Captain hadn't practically ordered him to go home.

At home, he had sat in their living room, hands buried in his hair, still in his work clothes, dirty from Sehun's blood and had cried like a little baby.  
He had been so scared, so scared to lose Sehun. It felt like losing the most essential part of his life. He had sat there and cried and realized that he loved Sehun. So much more than he had first thought. More than a partner, more than a friend, more than he had ever loved anyone before that. And he had cried some more. Suddenly it all made sense, the way him and Sehun interacted, the way their touches always seemed to last a little bit too long, the blind trust they had into each other. They even lived together and Jongin, their colleague and close friend always joked about hem being an old married couple rather than to friends sharing the same living place. Chanyeol just couldn´t stop crying so he took of his dirty clothes, had laid down in Sehun´s bed, hugging his pillows which still held the distinctive sent of the younger´s peach shampoo, and had slept.

The next day he had called his Captain to tell him that he was gonna take the next two weeks off to take care of Sehun and Junmyeon had agreed without asking any questions.

He had spent every day with Sehun in his hospital room, bringing over dumb boardgames for them to play, sneaking in snacks or just entertaining him with his stupid jokes. Sehun had told him several times that it wasn't necessary but Chanyeol could see how happy he was for the other's company. And every day Chanyeol recalled the love he felt for Sehun and wondered if there was the slight possibility that Sehun didn´t feel the same and would reject him if he told him. Everytime he came to the same answer. No.

Sehun was getting better every day but yet the doctors didn't allow him to go home before Christmas. He did have to stay until the 27th, just to make sure that his lungs were really doing okay.

"It's okay, I can be alone for one day…even if it's Christmas", he had said to Chanyeol yesterday when the other had bid him goodbye after they had played Monopoly for four hours and it was getting so late that Sehun could barley keep his eyes open any longer. Chanyeol had just nodded, squeezing his hand.

"I'll come here directly as soon as I'm back from my parents' to take you home. You'll manage this three days, yeah?"

"Yes. I will, now go", Sehun had reassured him with a laugh and ushered him out of the room before the head nurse could scold him again. She was an sturdy in her fifties who seemed more appropriate at a butcher´s than a hospital and Chanyeol was pretty sure she hated him.

Now, about thirty hours later, he was back. Sneaking into Sehun's room in the middle of the night. The other was sound asleep when Chanyeol opened the door as quiet as possible. He looked so beautiful like that. His light brown hair a mess, his pretty face soft and relaxed from sleep. Against the white pillow his skin looked darker than normal and his lips formed a small pout, probably because of something he was dreaming.

Chanyeol just stood there for a minute, admiring his beauty before be pulled himself back together. He was here on a mission, and he absolutely couldn't afford for Sehun to wake up and catch him doing this.

Chanyeol had lied to Sehun that he would go and visit his parents. In reality he had called his mother a few days ago and explained the whole situation to them and that he would rather stay with Sehun than come home. They had been very understanding and promised to send some presents and food over, which he couldn't deny them.  
So now Chanyeol was standing in Sehun's hospital room with a bag full of Christmas decorations, delicious food and more.

It had all played out so well in his head. He would sneak into the room while Sehun was asleep, hang up all the decorations and wait for him to wake up, then they would eat together, watch movies on Chanyeol's laptop and have a fun time. Easy.

In reality not so much. Chanyeol had never known how much noise simple fairy lights could make until he was trying to prevent them from making any. The colourful garlands were even worse. It took him much longer than he had expected, having to work really, really slow in order for it to be quiet.

When he had finally finished and was happy with the end product the sun had already began rising outside. Chanyeol let out a sigh, he was kinda tired, so he decided to sit down on the small couch at the side of Sehun's bed and close his eyes for a bit, waiting for the younger to just wake up by himself instead of waking him up like he had planned.

He laid his head down on the pillow and the next thing he remembered was a hand softly shaking his shoulder. Apparently his short rest had turned into a full on two hour nap.

The shaking got stronger when he only reluctantly opened his eyes. Then it was accompanied by a voice.

"Chanyeol? Hyung, wake up."

His eyes flattered open. Sehun was towering over him, dressed in a red plaid pyjama, hair sticking out in every direction.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing here? What is all this?", he asked, confusion clearly present in his tone.  
He leaned back on his heels when Chanyeol straightened up, rubbing his eyes.

"Surprise?", he mumbled with a shy smile.

The next thing he knew there are tears in Sehun's eyes.

"No don't cry!" He stumbled to his feet, enveloping the younger man in a tight hug. Sehun was sobbing into Chanyeol's sweater while the older softly stroked his hair. "Shh."

The crying continues for a bit longer before Sehun has calmed down enough to look up at Chanyeol and speak. His eyes are puffy and red but to Chanyeol he is still so beautiful.

"You didn't have to come. Why? Shouldn't you be with your family?" He was difficult to understand through the sobbing but Chanyeol had seen him worse and knows how to decipher his broken sentences.

"Yes I did", Chanyeol reassured him. "You really thought I would leave you here all alone on Christmas?"

Sehun nodded, tears finally stopping as he played with the strings of Chanyeol's hoodie. "You… I'm not your responsibility."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Of course you are. We're partners, best friends. I would do anything for you, much more than spending Christmas with you."

"But you…", Sehun started, leaning back to sit on his knees.

"Nothing. Now shut up and accept it because I brought a shit ton of movies and food which all need to be finished today."  
Sehun let out another sob. "Thank you", he sniffed, pulling Chanyeol closer again and hugging him tightly.  
A while later Chanyeol stood up from the floor, reaching down for Sehun to pull himself up. The younger took his hands, wincing slightly at the pain shooting through his side.

"Oh shit." He hurried to hold Sehun in a way which won't put any pressure to his right side. One of his arms has come around Sehun's waist, pressing him against Chanyeol's chest while he was cradling Sehun's face with his other hand, examining his eyes for any more traces discomfort and pain.  
It was a painfully intimate position and Chanyeol's heart stopped as soon as he realized it. He only hoped Sehun doesn't notice his rather odd heartbeat, but the other didn't seem weirded out at all by the situation he's just holding on to Chanyeol's biceps with one hand while the other is pressed against his side where the bulled had cut through his flesh. Chanyeol envies him. There´s no way that he didn´t sense the slight tension around them, he´s just better at coping with it. Sehun had always been the one between them who knew how to handle his emotions while Chanyeol panicked. He wished he could ask Sehun what to do about his feelings for him but that would be just awkard. Especially since he already knew the answer. Sehun would advice him to just talk openly about his feelings and he should. He really should. He was almost sure that Sehun returned his feelings but even if he didn´t, their friendship was strong enough to handle this.  
For now though Chanyeol just settled on calling the nurse to get Sehun some painkillers. After she is gone again Sehun laid down on the bed, motioning for Chanyeol to sit besides him.  
"Isn´t the bed a bit small?", he asked in return, trying not to blush.  
Sehun just shrugged. "We can cuddle. Just bring the food with you, I´m starving."  
Chanyeol did as he´s told and soon the both laid in the bed, covered in blankets with a box of waffles on Sehun´s legs and Chanyeol´s laptop, playing the extended version of the first Lord of the Ring parts. Chanyeol had packed the whole trilogy since they were Sehun´s favourite movies. Sehun had his head resting on Chanyeol´s shoulder, one arm hooked under his. Both of them focused on the movies, enjoying the food and each other´s company.   
"I´d bang Orlando Bloom", Sehun eventually muttered, stuffing his mouth with cookies. Chanyeol laughed out loud. "Who wouldn´t?"  
The younger shrugged. "True though."  
They continue like this for hours, the quietness only occasional broken when one of them can´t help but make some kind of funny remark. It´s probably the best Christmas Chanyeol had ever celebrated.  
The nurse came back once more during the second half of The Return of the King. She just put a little tray with pills and water onto the nightstand. She met Chanyeol's eyes, and he gave her a thankful smile, getting one in return. Chanyeol knew this smile, had got it several times so far. What a lovely couple you are is what it means. It had always confused Chanyeol but now that he had become so much more aware of his feelings it only hurt.  
He couldn't believe that apparently everyone had known about his love for Sehun, apart from him. Chanyeol had first needed a bullet piercing through his best friend to realize it.

When the movie ended none of them make any move to put in another one. "I'm tired", Sehun said after the credits have finished rolling. He blinked up at Chanyeol, brown eyes dull with exhaustion but his smile was hopeful. "Are you gonna stay with me tonight?"

Chanyeol hadn't thought this far. Of course, he'd loved to stay with Sehun. It also meant that he didn't need to drive back home, which was probably a bad idea from the start, the lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on him.

"If you want to…?"

Sehun nodded enthusiastically. He immediately wrapped himself around Chanyeol, sliding down so that they were lying flat on the bed. Chanyeol reached up to pull one of the pillows down to make it even more comfortable for them.  
He briefly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He loved their closeness, loved Sehun's softness and familiarity. He wished they could stay like this forever.

They laid there completely silent, Sehun wrapped around Chanyeol, head on his chest and hugging him tightly. In the meantime the sun began to set, casting a soft orange light over the whole room and the two man cuddled together in the small hospital bed.

"Why did you do this?", Sehun eventually mumbled. He was tired from all the food and the pain killers and his words come out a bit slurred. He snuggeled closer to Chanyeol, struggling to keep his eyes open. But he needed to know before he could fall asleep peacefully. Needed to hear it.

"I didn't want you to be alone", Chanyeol said. He knew that this wasn't what Sehun means, if the disappointed whine is anything to go by.

"But why? Why don't you want me to be alone?"

Chanyeol breathed in deeply. He needed to say it. He knew there's no out. He almost missed his chance a week ago when Sehun was shot. He wasn't gonna miss it again. Even if Sehun was gonna reject him, he needed to get it off his chest because the chance that Sehun loved him back was still there. He needed to take it.

"Because I love you."

There was a painful silence for a minute or two, dragging on Chanyeol's heart as if they're hours. Eventually Sehun sighed, it's calm and content.

"Hmm thought so", he hums, closing his eyes satisfied. He turns his head to bury it in Chanyeol's neck.

The older tenses up. "That's all you're gonna say to that?"

Sehun nodded, almost asleep. "Love you too", he mumbled. "So much."

Chanyeol's heart stopped for a second before it began beating in double speed. He didn't know what he expected from Sehun but somehow this was fitting for them, simple, easy. He tightened his grip around Sehun, resting his head on Sehun's soft hair.

"Gonna kiss you tomorrow…when I'm awake."

Chanyeol had to laugh, heart beating even faster with anticipation. "Yeah. Please do that."


End file.
